wod_firestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Tertiary Stats
A tertiary stat is a "bonus stat" available via Random Number Generator (RNG) on certain types of gear pieces. Tertiary stats include the following: * Indestructible - your gear with this never need to be repaired * Socket - has a gem slot which you can use to enhance potency * Warforged - is exactly 6ilvls higher than normal with scaling stats * Avoidance - reduces single target damage up to 20% reduction (capped) * Leech - heals you a percentage of all damage and healing done * Speed - increases your walking, transformed, and mounted movement speed Of the terciary stats speed, leech, warforged, and socketed are the most desirable. From a raiding perspective, often socket is more useful than warforged. From my perspective... speed+leech are the most desirable stats by a wide margin. Leech gives your character, any class, life gain capability. Imagine a hunter shooting a dozen npcs at once and healing 10% of the damage dealt. Or imagine an aoe healer self-gaining life from every point of aoe healing they're sharing with the party. Leech is objectively incredible and can provide classes without self healing a much needed survivability buff. On firestorm speed is a little... odd. It doesn't scale in a linear fashion like it did on retail. At some point in your speed progression each additional point of speed-stat will increase your movement speed by a greater amount. Said more plainly, the more speed you have the more each speed point counts. Similarly, here on Firestorm be aware that tertiary stats trigger more often than they ever did on retail. This means that you can farm gear specifically toward certain stats. Our math indicates that there's a 50% chance that a tertiary stat will be present on any qualified piece of gear. And my math indicates a slight increase in tertiary chance if you open pieces of gear within four minutes of the hour (9:56 --> 10:04). Speed Stat and Farming In my opinion speed and leech are by far the most valuable stats on a character. Speed increases your movement speed in all forms, enabling you to make every movement action that much faster. Leech gives you life gain where there previously was none. The following are locations you can gain tertiary stats: * 550ilvl Weak Garrison Equipment * 620ilvl Rares (marked as dark blue on addon Handy Notes) * 630ilvl Dungeons and Garrison * 645ilvl Garrison BEST (warforged 651) * 650ilvl BALEFUL (best choice) * 650ilvl Tarina+Drov Everything * 665ilvl Rukhmar Everything * 670ilvl Garrison Mission: Raid Cache (extremely rare) * 705ilvl Kazzak Trinket * Raids ilvl varies 655 (Highmaul Normal) --> 710 (HFC Heroic) The method is to fly around Tanaan Jungle and slaughter every rare hoping for baleful drops, and generally farm "Apexis Crystals" to purchase Baleful Tokens from the vendor in Tanaan City. Run Kazzak weekly for his +500 speed trinket. Run Rukhmar whenever possible for his Rings x2, Boots, and Leggings. The other world bosses are a waste of time to kill since they have so much HP and drop so little equipment. Farming speed will take time + patience. I was happy getting one piece of speed gear from an entire circuit around Tanaan. Other Speed Boosts Movement speed (or simply "speed") can also be improved via the cloak enchantment for 10% buff, the boot enchantment for 8% (ilvl600 or under). Additionally there is the "Draenor Swiftness Potion" and the engineering rocket belt for burst speed increases. There is a permanent 20% speed increase available in Tanaan Jungle via a reputation purchase. Reach high enough reputation with "The Saberstalkers" in Fang'rila (South Central Tanaan) and purchase the Trailblazer Teaching. Provides a mounted speed boost in all zones including battlegrounds. As you are leveling through Draenor, bank every speed imbued item you find (the best in slot). This will be the beginnings of your speed set. Define your speed set under "character sheet --> equipment tab", doing so will enable you to swap between speed and main gear with a button toggle. Then when you get speed upgrades you save the equipset and reap the benefits. Once you have a speed set, you have it forever. Imagine getting everywhere twice as fast, doing every bit of movement twice as fast, the speeeeeeeeeed power!!